


benjo fanart

by grayparticles



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: do not reupload it anywhere else
Relationships: Joel Embiid/Ben Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please write some benjo fics, esp high school au  
thanks in advance  
aaaaand there's a huge mistake about shoes.. but who cares


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is obviously a traced image that i used for practice but i liked it anyway sooo


End file.
